


Always Where I Need To Be

by Falling_into_oblivion



Series: A Lesson in Futility- Various Unrelated Thiam Fics [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Homeless Theo Raeken, Jenna Is Awesome, M/M, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falling_into_oblivion/pseuds/Falling_into_oblivion
Summary: Jenna Geyer isn't one to leave things be when she gets a call from her son one night about his friend- and there was something he said about that word that made her thing that maybe it was something a little more than friend- who was homeless and sleeping in his truck.So she does what she does best. She sorts things out.





	Always Where I Need To Be

After the Anuk-Ite and Monroe’s hunters were defeated, Beacon Hills seemed a lot quieter than before. Liam certainly found that it was much easier to keep calm than before- though that might have something more to do with a certain chimera’s presence than he was willing to admit- due to the removal of so many triggers. Triggers like being hunted down like a rabid animal and constantly having to fight for his life. One could say, in fact, that Liam was the calmest he had ever been, which really was saying a lot.

There had been some fuss as Scott and Lydia finally left for college and Malia left for France, but the biggest upset, surprisingly, came from Liam himself when he found out that Theo had been living in his truck, homeless, since he had brought him back from hell. It was a complete accident how he had found out- he was heading back home after dropping off dinner for his stepfather and mother at the hospital when he’d seen Theo’s truck, edged his way into the parking lot as quietly as possible and peeked in the back only to see him curled up with his head cushioned on his arm in the backseat using one of his jackets for a blanket.

He was only glad that he had found out when he had, because judging by Theo’s reaction, which had involved a lot of shouting and more than one punch to the nose, he had never actually planned on telling anyone, and when he accidentally let slip that the deputies had been chasing him off whenever they saw his truck and thus were the reason he slept so little and had dark circles beneath his eyes he had to physically hold Liam back from storming into the station and giving them all a piece of his mind.

His mother had had much the same reaction when he told her, seeing as Theo refused point blank to stay at Liam’s and actually locked himself in his truck and refused to come out when he attempted to force him. The thing is though, Liam’s mother didn’t have Theo holding her back from going to the station, and not even an hour after Liam had rang up and told her about the situation she had stormed the place, given them a talking to in her best angry mama voice- which was actually terrifying, as Liam (and now Theo) could attest to- and then proceeded to drive to the parking lot they were hauled up in to talk to Theo.

Now, Liam’s mother, he was not afraid to admit, was usually quite a mellow individual (she would have to be, to deal with Liam’s bullshit), but she looked honestly quite sinister as she climbed from her car and stormed over to where Liam was leaning against the side of the truck with his arms crossed and one leg folded against the other.

“He locked the doors on me and I don’t want to wreck his truck because it’s practically all he has,” Liam said by way of explanation as his mum glanced between him and where Theo peered uncertainly out of the window, looking even paler than usual.

“Good thing I know how to pick a lock then,” Jenna sighed, pulling one of the pins from her hair and motioning Liam out of the way as she set about breaking into Theo’s truck.

Has Liam mentioned before how utterly badass his mother was? He feel like he should, and much more often, because she was very, very badass. He also really didn’t want to know where she learned to pick a lock.

She talked him through the basics as she did it, claiming that it was something everyone needed to know at some point or another, when they heard the door creak at the other side of the truck. Liam didn’t need the look she gave him to burst into action, and soon he was running around the other side of the truck and leaping at Theo as he tried to sneak away.

What followed was something Liam wasn’t necessarily proud of, but involved a lot of claws scratching, more than one punch and a well-aimed kick to the ankles, and then he had Theo pinned to the gravel of the parking lot, wrists pinned above his head with one hand as he sat on his thighs, far enough back to stop him from trying to use his legs to attack, his other hand placed firmly on his stomach.

They were silent as Jenna approached them, and then she knelt on the ground beside them and smoothed Theo’s hair slowly back from his forehead. He looked utterly terrified, which the primitive form of Liam’s brain that was still sort-of hung up on how much of an asshole Theo was took utter delight in and the rest of him just felt sad about, but didn’t try to squirm away as he had been doing before, though his eyes did flicker briefly gold before he regained control.

“We have a spare room at home that’s yours if you will accept it,” she said, softly, her fingers brushing his cheek before she pulled away, though still remained kneeling on the gravel next to them. “There’s no need to be afraid, or embarrassed, because of this. It is not a sign of weakness to accept our help, Theo.”

He seemed to struggle with himself for a moment, his eyes wider than Liam had ever seen them, before all of the tension seemed to leak out of him completely.

“Why?” he asked, then swallowed as his voice cracked and tried again. “Why would you help me? Let me into your home?”

Jenna laughed, and Liam was forced to hide a smile of his own, ducking his head though Theo could still see it if he actually looked at him, though his eyes remained on Jenna.

“Why do you stick around Beacon Hills despite everything?” Jenna asked softly, answering his own question with one of her own.

He did look at Liam then, and Jenna smiled, though Liam was just confused. Was he seriously missing something now? Why were they looking at him like that? It was as if...  _oh._ He was the reason that Theo was sticking around Beacon Hills.

Something in his chest tightened a little at that. He never thought Theo cared enough, before, to do something like this for him, but he had. He  _had._

“That’s what I thought,” she sighed, nodded, then looked at Liam. “Sweetheart, go and wait in the truck. I would like to talk to Theo alone for a moment, and I don’t think that we’re in danger of him running off anymore.”

Liam gazed back at her intently, a million things seeming to be said in such a short look, but then he looked back down at Theo and just listened, noting how steady his heartbeat was now, and how utterly defeated he looked.

“Yeah, okay,” he nodded, climbing to his feet and dusting off his jeans before heading over to Theo’s truck and slipping into the passenger side.

It smelled so much like Theo in there that it was almost ridiculous, but he was smiling as he pulled the door closed and strapped himself in- there was no way that Theo was kicking him out of his truck and locking him out this time. He was completely unashamed to say that he revelled in Theo’s scent, allowing himself to simply breathe as his eyes fluttered closed and he felt all agitation leak out from him.

That is, until the driver’s side door slammed open then shut again as Theo climbed up next to him and buckled himself in. When Liam finally opened his eyes and looked over at him it was to see his fingers white-knuckled around the steering wheel and his jaw clenched tight.

He turned his gaze out of the windshield as soon as he took in the gold of his eyes and the claws digging into the hard leather, feeling strangely as if he was intruding on a private moment. As Theo calmed down he peeled out of the parking lot, and when Liam turned his gaze to the wing mirror he noticed his mother’s car just behind them, as though she was making sure they actually made it to his house and Theo didn’t just try to drive away.

Finally, Theo spoke. Liam let him, because he wasn’t entirely sure what he wanted to say anyway, or if he should say anything at all.

“I’m going to be staying in the spare room,” he started, then winced slightly. “Jenna- she said to call her Jenna or I would find out why you’re so scared of the world ‘slipper’-“ Liam visibly shuddered, which seemed to put Theo at ease somewhat, judging by the slightest quirk of his lips, “-she said I should call it my room now, that I’d be living with you until I wanted to leave. She said she hoped I didn’t want to leave for a long time.”

“That’s mum for you,” Liam grinned, finally settling back as all of the tension seemed to leak out of him, unaware that he had been so stiff to begin with until he sank back into the seat, head hitting the backrest softly. “She’s pretty awesome. She also knows about us so you don’t have to worry about explaining the whole flashing eyes thing.”

Theo rolled his eyes, evidently having figured out that much for himself, and Liam punched his arm lightly, unable to gather the energy to do anything more.

“We’re going to school tomorrow to talk to the principal and see if I can be re-enrolled for senior year so I actually have some hope of getting into college, and she is also forcing- yes Liam _, forcing_ , fuck off, you’re as scared of her as I am- me to go clothes shopping with her on her next day off, and she’s giving me an allowance. She says if I even attempt to get a job to pay her back she’ll only put the money into a college fund or hide it around in the truck. And she’s writing me a guide on how to pick a lock,” he added, the final part in a much lighter tone than the rest of it.

“Figured she’d do that much,” Liam did laugh then, a little relieved that Theo appeared to be going along with this so willingly, at least for now (it may be a different matter altogether after he’d actually endured a shopping trip with his mother). “You do realise that you’re basically adopted into the family now, right?”

Theo winced slightly.

“I don’t want to be your big brother,” he said, so softly that if Liam didn’t have werewolf hearing he would have missed it.

And Liam? Yeah, Liam was totally internally freaking out, though he was sort of relieved that it wasn’t an external freaking out because that would have involved a lot of ripped leather and the possibility of his tongue being shoved in Theo’s mouth, which was really actually quite unsafe considering he was driving.

It took him several minutes to reply, though he finally managed a quiet, “There’s more than one way to be family,” which had Theo sucking in a harsh breath as his heart blipped, skipping a beat, and Liam continued focusing on not diving across the bench and doing something worse than kissing, like sticking his hand down Theo’s pants- yeah, it had definitely been too long since he jerked off, if this was his reaction to a comment that was only vaguely suggestive.

“You-” Theo breathed, and his scent was impossibly stronger than before, though Liam was having difficulty scenting anything past his own lust, “-are going to be the death of me.”

Liam only laughed. He’d been told worse things, after all.


End file.
